ar world taisen
by NickSter891
Summary: literally the longest thing i've ever written for this series


The ar world taisen

note: before i get started i'd like to thank ds rider and dash master 48 for letting me use their oc kamen riders this is only the second movie i've written and this is going to be big kamen kamen riders mahou cosmic mystic steel and frost dawn belong to dash master 48 guardian belongs to ds rider and d saver is a character i created but didn't write the stories down for all the actual kamen rider characters belong to toei toqger also belongs to toei why are they in this when i did a cross over with ninninger already BECAUSE SABAN REFUSES TO ADAPT THEM

(as our story opens everybody's hitting the beach but that's boring lets get to the plot)

(interdimensional portals open everywhere cracks others those wall things from decade magic circles and other stuff that fits their respective rider)

Nick: (working on his bike in the garage when a crack opens) henshi (yuuya aka kamen rider guardian gets flung through it by an unseen enemy restoring nick's memory from their last meeting) yuusha what are you doing back

Yuuya: reaper's coming (stands up)

(meanwhile near mitsuzane's school)

Mitsuzane: (kicks a ghoul saving a girl he doesn't know who just came through a portal and is hurt) run

girl: thanks but i got this

her driver: very nice special FABULOUS

(a magic circle appears blasting the goul back through the closing portal with fire)

girl: okay now we run (runs with mitsuzane) thanks my name's ran by the way and this is a long story

(in another part of the city don't worry i don't have two many of these kaito and zack help a guy and a girl get away from a bunch of masquerade dopants)

(in yet another part a young guy falls into takatora's pool)

Takatora: what the

Zeke: oh come on (is the young guy)

(in charmont two young guys run out of the girl's bathroom cause it's funny)

Lewis: what were we doing in there

Dylan: stupid portal come on we gotta find some help

(at the train station a gold train arrives and an sunglasses wearing version of nick steps out before it leaves)

S Nick: now where am i

(later once all the new arrivals are assembled at the team gaim garage)

Yuuya: reaper is the worst evil rider yet he is after all the main ar world riders so he can kill them

Nick: so let me get this straight a super evil rider's after all of you and you came hoping i could help

Yuuya: as you are also an ar world rider yes

Nick: i see alright everyone put whatever items and weapons they have on the table drivers too

(5 minutes later there's a pile of lockseeds a group of astro switches a stack of core medals and various wizard rings sitting next to the advent deck and a ride booker)

S Nick: well not like we haven't fought with less

Ran: true

Nick: (rolls his eyes cause it's kinda true) fine i'm in

Yuuya: where'd you get the advent deck

Nick: it's a long story i got it from a bujin

Yuusha: we need a plan

Emma: i wish phillip was here he could look up reaper's weakness or something

Connor: don't need his help this time we can do this as a team

S Nick: you do realize we're all pretty much a rag tag band of misfit riders right

Nick: and when has that never worked before

(and reaper starts attacking down town zawame and the rag tag group gets their butts handed to them cause they're not working as a team yet)

(and they all escape to helheim)

Yuuya: what happened back there

Nick: simple we're all not used to fighting together yet we just got in each other's way

Connor: sounds like we need a training montage and maybe some trust exercises

Nick: i know just the song

(the music to be a man starts playing from no where)

Nick: lets get down to business to defeat reaper why did they send me rio troopers when i asked for faiz you're the saddest bunch i've ever met but you can bet before we're through some how i'll make a team out of you

(they all train)

S Nick: time keeps racing forward to our rematch you've gotta be swift as a coursing river

Nick: with all the strength of great typhoon

(they all spar)

S Nick: with all the force of raging fire

Both nicks: mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Yuuya: does helheim even have a moon

Nick: who cares we're montaging

Emma: just gotta do my best

Ran: hope they don't realize i'm rookie

Connor: really wish i could tell emma how i feel

Lewis: i'm still in high school

Dylan: man i wish there were more girls here

Zeke: gotta get back in tune with nature

All: WE GOTTA BE SWIFT AS A COURSING RIVER WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A GREAT TYPHOON WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A RAGING FIRE MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

(they all rider kick a group of invess)

(later at the rematch Nick of this world appears in front of reaper)

Reaper: ha you were a fool to come alone boy

Nick: or was i

Connor: (comes up with the others) he's not alone he's just the one who got here first

Reaper: MINIONS (snaps his fingers summoning a group of source series appropriate monsters specifically the utopia dopant uva from ooo sagittarius nova from fourze gremlin from wizard and demushu from gaim i created myself and a hybrid cause apparently that's what kamen rider mahou fights of a phantom and an invess)

Nick: READY

(they all get out their drivers)

Yuuya: Nick catch (tosses this world's nick a legend rider lockseed with the various secondary riders on it)

Lockseeds: beast HELHEIM ENERGY

Nick and yuuya: HENSHIN

their drivers: BEAST ARMS MR MAIYONAISE HELHEIM ENERGY ARMS EVOLUTION FOR ALL

Zeke's driver: skarmory magnezone aggron

Zeke: HENSHIN (his henshin music is brave heart and he transforms into steel type pokemon version of ooo)

Connor: emma if we don't make it out of this i want you to know

Emma: connor we will make it out of this so save it for when we do

Gaia memories: Frost Dawn

Connor and emma: HENSHIN (emma becomes pure data as they transform into a double like rider)

Lewis' version of the fourze driver: (start up noises as he readies it) 3 2 1

Lewis: HENSHIN (the normal fourze henshin sound) to quote gentarou senpai IT'S SPACE TIME

Lewis' driver: hole hole on (mysterious music as this is supposed to be black hole themed)

S Nick: (gets off his gold train) thought i'd bring some back up with me (holds up a kamen ride card of a gold rider) kamen rider

Saver driver: kamen ride D SAVER

(the toqgers arrive)

all 5: TOQ CHANGE HA

ticket: TOQ ICHIGOU NIGOU SANGOU YONGOU GOGOU ROKUGOU

Voice: NICK WAIT UP

(yuusha jill and yoko run up as more monsters appear)

Yuusha: not going to leave your little brother out are you

Nick: never little bro now hurry up and henshin

(they nod)

Yuusha yoko and jill: HENSHIN

Drivers: peach energy arms apricot energy arms GAOH APPLE ENERGY ARMS HEROIC LEGENDARY BRAVE

HP: henshin

HP's driver: kumquat arms kum kum kumquat kumquat sparking

HP: HA (rider kicks a masquerade dopant that just sprang up) am i late for the butt whooping

Nick: (turns to the assembled riders both transformed and untransformed) uh no actually you're a little early

HP: good cause i brought friends

(ooo double wizard fourze decade double and diend show up)

Dylan: ran lets do this

Ran: (nods)

Dylan's driver: shabadoobie touch to henshin shabadoobie touch to henshin star please shining bright

Ran's manaseed: (a combo of the rings and the lockseeds i take it) mist

Ran's driver: (plays a combination of gaim's music and wizard's water style song)

Nick: everybody pick a partner (summons the dice sabre) and lets do this reaper's mine

Reaper: BRING IT

(they clash)

S Nick: thinking what i'm thinking daiki tsukasa

(they nod and stand infront of their opponent with s nick holding a card each marked combo form ride with a completely different rider on it)

all 3: CHOU HENSHIN

that crab monster from the world of hibiki: (roars)

all 3 drivers: combo form ride ultra saver (s Nick's driver splits down the middle as tsukasa and daiki aka decade and diend transform into their drivers and attach with the decadriver in the center and the diend driver on the right with the right arm turning cyan and the left magenta)

Tsukasa: GO NOW

S Nick: on it

saver driver: attack ride SLASH

crab monster: (takes a heavy hit from the powered up slash from decade's ride booker)

Saver driver: attack ride illusion attack ride BLAST (multiple shots hit the crab)

S Nick: it's still not enough

Daiki: then it's time to pull out all the stops

All 3: complete form

D touch ((basically d saver's version of the k touch)): kuuga agito ryuki faiz blade hibik kabuto den o kiva decade double fourze final kamen ride ultra saver COMPLETE

(the 12 cards appear across the chest with the complete form card appearing on the helmet)

Ultra saver: (the eyes light up as all 3 riders speak) we are one (slices off the crab's right and left claws)

Tsukasa: lets end this

D touch: hibiki kamen ride ARMED

(hibiki armed form appears)

Saver driver: final form ride h h hibiki final attack ride (hibiki turns into the drum thing) ultra saver

Ultra saver: (beats the crab with the coolest drum beats you've ever seen reverting back to decade diend and d saver all in complete form)

S Nick: heh been a while since we've had to go complete

Daiki: save it this battle's far from over

(meanwhile with ooo steel and uva)

uva: why me

Eiji and zeke: (shrug)

Eiji's driver: PTERA TRICER TYRANNO PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS

Eiji: (tosses zeke the medajabilur and slashes along side zeke with the medagaburyu axe) this is awesome

Zeke: yeah

(they rider punch uva)

Uva: (as his core medal that contains his brain starts to crack) NO THIS CAN'T END LIKE THIS

Eiji's driver: SUPER TAKA SUPER TORA SUPER BATTA SUPER TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA SUPER

Both the ooo driver and steel's version: SCANNING CHARGE

(they both rider kick uva and he explodes and the cracked medal explodes)

Zeke: well won't be seeing him again

Eiji: nope

(meanwhile with reaper and this world's nick)

Reaper: what the my men they're falling

Nick: hey reaper

Reaper: WHAT

Nick: (kicks him hard knocking him over) so are you

Reaper: oh haha very funny so i suppose it's time for our fight then

Nick: considering last time we fought you kicked all of our butts nah i'm going to wait and see how the others do

Reaper: and after that

Nick: oh then i'm going to kick your butt

Reaper: of course you are

(with connor emma and double)

Shotaro: time to take this to the next level

Phillip: yeah

Double driver: XTREME

(they transform into xtreme form and the two riders gain an upper hand)

Utopia dopant: this isn't good

Connor and emma: darn right it's not

both drivers: XTREME MAXIMUM DRIVE PRISM MAXIMUM DRIVE DAWN MAXIMUM DRIVE

Both riders: RIDER QUAD EXTREME (they rider kick utopia and he explodes and the guy who was using the memory returns to his dimension by force and the utopia memory breaks)

(with lewis)

Lewis: what happened to you old man you used to be cool

Sagittarius nova: oh haha lets cut the witty banter and just fight already

Lewis' driver: chainsaw chainsaw on

Lewis: (slashes sagittarius nova with it alongside fourze) thinking what i'm thinking

Gentarou: (nods)

Both fourze drivers: spike spike on

lewis's driver: hole spike limit break

the original fourze driver: cosmic spike limit break

(a bunch of black holes open up hitting sagittarius nova at random angles)

Lewis' driver: vortex vortex on

Lewis: (transforms into another form VORTEX STATES) time to end this (activates another switch)

Lewis' driver: hammer on (after lewis pulls the lever on the right side) VORTEX HAMMER LIMIT BREAK

(a hole opens up under sagittarius nova)

Sagittarius nova: no it can't end like this (gets stuck half way)

Lewis: news flash it just did (slams him with the hammer module and the vortex closes)

(fourze and the other legends minus diend and decade cause they're still needed for ultra saver leave through dimensional portals)

Ran: (knees the hybrid in the gut) haruto senpai can i borrow a weapon

Haruto aka wizard: sure (uses the copy ring on the wizard sword gun then tosses one to her and then goes back to helping mystic)

Nick: (tosses her his musou sabre cause he's not using it right now)

Ran: (puts her mana seed on the musou sabre and scans the special ring on the wizard sword gun)

wizard sword gun: special please

Musou sabre: mist charge

Ran: (does a double slash covered by the mist from her mana seed taking out the hybrid)

(with dylan and wizard)

Haruto: i beat you once gremlin you won't come back a second time

Gremlin: who says i'm your world's gremlin (evolves through sure force of will)

Dylan: i got an idea (puts on a ring)

Haruto: what's it do

Dylan: you'll see

Dylan's driver: transformation please

Dylan: this might tickle a bit (transforms Haruto into his all dragon form and then wizardragon his inner phantom) don't worry it's only temporary

Haruto: (changes back) considering i didn't fall into despair i kinda figured (changes back into dragon and breathes fire at gremlin)

Gremlin: (gets thrown back)

Dylan's driver: bind please (chains grab gremlin) copy please (makes 3 copies of dylan) very nice KICK STRIKE fabulous

Dylan: (does a combo finisher with haruto/dragon destroying gremlin)

Haruto: nice (sees dylan's confused as to why he hasn't left) oh i'm this world's version of wizard

Dylan: oh okay

(with yuuya)

Yuuya: my father defeated you long ago demushu now to show you what the power of the son of the golden fruit can do (clashes swords with demushu)

Demushu: i won't let this end like this

Yuuya: (as a crack back to demushu's world opens) like you have a choice

Yuuya's genesis drive: soda helheim energy sparking (yuuya rider kicks demushu through the crack and demushu stands up only to be destroyed by that world's gaim anyway)

Reaper: no my men

Nick: now it's your time (through some left over power from the starfruit energy lockseed evolves beast arms into the beast hyper arms)

D touch: blaster kamen ride faiz

Saver driver: final form ride faiz blaster

(the summoned faiz turns into an upgrade faiz blaster)

Raito aka toq #1: renketsu bazooka kamen rider 1's rider kick

Nick's driver: beast sparking

Raito: RENKETSU CRASH

(everybody combines their blasts and reaper explodes)

Nick: it's finally over

Reaper's voice: (laughs as he rises back up as a monster

Reaper: this isn't over boy

S Nick: SAVER LINER MOBILIZE

(the ressha and the saver liner roll up)

Raito: RESSHA GATTAI (after the ressha combine) link up complete toq oh ready

S Nick: you guys stay here nick you're coming with me (they head onto the saver liner) saver liner robo formation

(in a move that's more of a sentai thing d saver's train the saver liner transforms into a giant robot)

Conductor: i've scanned the saver liner and looked at toq oh's schematics they should be able to combine

S Nick: nice (to the other nick) what's your problem

Nick: i'm sitting on something (pulls out from under him a mini ressha based on a london subway train and said ressha rolls up) nice

Raito and both Nicks: rider sentai ressha gattai

(saver liner robo separates and replaces green and blue ressha as the legs and london ressha forms a right arm)

all 7 now in toq oh's cockpit: link up complete toq oh saver london ready

Reaper monster: BRING IT

(they clash but with the added speed from the saver liner toq oh gains the upper hand)

Reaper: NO it can't end like this

Nick: news flash it's over

all 7: toq oh saver london final uppercut break (they destroy reaper once and for all

(later at the garage)

Nick: guess you guys will be going back to your worlds

Connor: yeah but we'll always be friends

Ran: oh yeah didn't you have something you wanted to tell emma

Connor: (blushes) right emma i

Emma: (kisses him) you talk too much hehe

Dylan: well before we go as they say "when in rome do as the romans do"

Dylan's driver: DANCE please

(as the riders start dancing and leaving)

Nick: hey yuuya do me a favor don't erase my memory i want to remember this

Yuuya: way ahead of you man (holds the helheim energy lockseed as it fades away)

(after the dance party)

S Nick: (as he leaves on the saver liner for parts unknown) well this may not have been my world but i'm glad to have been here even for a little while (rides off into the sunset)

Nick: (waves good bye to the others) who knows what's next for me but for now i'm glad to have such great friends

(end of the ar world taisen)


End file.
